Just a Story
by Beauty Melody
Summary: Setiap ku buka mata, hanya kau yang ingin aku lihat. Kau begitu sempurna. Ingin ku memilikimu, selamanya
1. Chapter 1

...Setiap ku buka mata, hanya kau yang ingin aku lihat

Kau begitu sempurna

Ingin ku memilikimu, selamanya...

* * *

**Just a fic for Yukio Hisa. Enjoy it, dear :)**

* * *

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T**

**Pair : U. Sasuke – H. Hinata**

**Warning : Abalisme, gajenisme, OOC etc**

* * *

**:..:**

* * *

Empat tahun sudah Hinata menjalani hari-harinya sebagai guru TK—cita-citanya sejak kecil. Piawainya yang lemah lembut dan keibuan menjadikannya guru favorit di TK. Selain itu, dia juga menjadi incaran para pemuda yang—dengan sengaja—mengantarkan keponakan ataupun anak tetangga yang bersekolah di TK tempat Hinata mengajar.

Tak terkecuali pemuda beriris hitam, Uchiha Sasuke. Bungsu Uchiha yang menyukai—coret, tergila-gila—dengan Heiress Hyuuga itu sejak di sekolah dasar. Apapun telah dia lakukan untuk bisa dekat dengan Hinata. Dengan tekad yang kuat dan usaha yang gigih, dua tahun lalu Sasuke dan Hinata sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Masih segar dalam ingatan, ketika itu Sasuke yang tengah mengurus cabang Uchiha Corp di Amerika, tiba-tiba ditelepon Mama Mikoto. Dengan suara yang lantang menggebu-gebu, Mama Mikoto menyuruh—memerintah—Sasuke untuk segera pulang ke rumah. Sang mama tidak menerima penolakan dalam bentuk apapun. Mau tak mau, Sasuke pulang ke Jepang juga. Saat itu, posisi Sasuke yang sedang menata hatinya harus menyiapkan tameng besar di hatinya agar tidak kembali gundah gulana karena seorang gadis yang digilainya.

Demi Jasin-sama yang agung. Seumur-umur, baru kali ini Uchiha junior itu dilecehkan. Pasalnya, alasan Mama Mikoto menyuruhnya pulang ke Jepang hanya untuk merayakan ulang tahun setan kecil yang sudah 5 tahun menjadi keponakannya itu. Setan kecil yang merupakan anak dari Uchiha Itachi—yang merupakan setan dewasa.

Demi apapun yang ada di langit dan di bumi dan sebagainya juga, Sasuke tidak pernah dan tidak akan suka dengan yang namanya anak kecil. Lebih baik dia lari telanjang kaki di atas bara api, daripada harus merayakan-entah-perayaan-macam-apa-itu.

Namun, apa boleh buat. Di keluarganya, Mama Mikoto adalah pemegang kekuasaan tertinggi. Jadi, apapun kemauannya, semua anggota keluarga harus memenuhi, tak terkecuali Papa Fugaku. Ohh, adakah keluarga yang lebih unik daripada keluarga ini?

* * *

**:..:**

* * *

Ternyata, ide Mama Mikoto kali itu memberi keuntungan tersendiri untuk Sasuke. Ulang tahun cucu pertama keluarga Uchiha tidak dirayakan sederhana. Undangan ulang tahun telah disebar ke semua saudara, teman, kolega dan lain sebagainya.

Semua teman sekolah Hikaru, Uchiha Hikaru, setan kecil berwajah imut itu—kata Sasuke, telah mendapat undangan dari Mikoto. Bahkan guru dan kepala sekolahnya pun tak luput dari sebaran undangan Mikoto. Tunggu, apakah ada yang bilang 'guru'? Bukankah Hinata juga seorang guru?

Di sinilah awal pertemuan mereka sejak Sasuke memutuskan menata hatinya kala cinta sepihaknya tak dibalas sang pujaan hati. Hinata yang saat itu menghadiri acara ulang tahun Hikaru—yang merupakan anak didiknya—tidak sengaja bertabrakan dengan Uchiha bungsu itu. Mungkin terlihat klise atau mengada-ada, tetapi memang begitulah kejadiannya. Kala itu, Hinata yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi di ujung ruangan, tak sengaja bertabrakan dengan Sasuke yang berbelok dari ruang tengah menuju tangga di dekat kamar mandi.

Mungkin terlalu berlebihan jika dikatakan Sasuke terpesona pada sulung Hyuuga itu, tetapi sejak dia mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Hinata berdiri—dan sejak mata hitamnya tak berkedip menatap wajah ayu itu—, sejak itulah pemilik rambut spike itu menganggap Kami-sama sedang bahagia ketika menciptakan sosok indah di depannya itu. Kulit putih, rambut gelap, mata sayu, bibir tipis kemerahan— Ahh, imajinasi liar Sasuke mulai merajai otaknya. Sasuke, kau tak ingin dianggap pria tak normal, bukan? Jadi, hentikan imajinasi liarmu itu atau kau akan kehilangan bidadari cantik di depanmu itu..

* * *

**:..:**

* * *

"A-ano... Gomenasai, aku tidak sengaja..." kata Hinata sembari membungkukkan badan.

"Ahh, tidak apa-apa. Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf." Oh siapapun, tolong sadarkan aku! Benarkah ini seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang berbicara? Err... Ini benar-benar bukan seperti Sasuke yang ku kenal. Bukankah Uchiha Sasuke itu terkenal dengan sikapnya yang dingin? Ah, mungkin saat ini di sekeliling Uchiha itu sedang ada cupid yang menari-nari dan memainkan panahnya. Siapa yang tahu?

"T-tidak apa-apa. Permisi..." pamit Hinata.

Sejak kecil, Sasuke telah diajarkan untuk selalu berusaha dan pantang menyerah dalam meraih apapun. Uchiha tidak mengenal kata gagal. Dan hari ini, dengan posisi dan kesempatan sedekat ini, Sasuke tidak akan melewatkannya begitu saja. Apalagi dia sudah cukup lama menunggu saat-saat untuk dekat dengan Hinata. Hei! Lihat saja seringai mesum yang tampak di wajah tampan itu. Bukankah akan menarik jika Sasuke bertingkah seperti pria mesum?

"Tunggu..." Uchiha itu mulai melancarkan aksinya,"Kau tidak ingat padaku, Hinata?" _to the point_, tanpa basa-basi.

Hinata yang sedari tadi menunduk, kini mulai mendongakkan wajahnya menatap pria tampan itu. Sejenak dia memandangnya dalam diam sembari mengernyitkan dahi. Oh, apakah ini tanda-tanda Hinata tidak ingat pada pria tertampan seantero Konoha ini? _Poor_ Sasuke.

"K-kau..." telunjuk kanan Hinata mengarah ke pria itu,"...siapa?"

Snatch!

Dahi Sasuke membentuk siku-siku. Jika seorang Uchiha boleh berkelakuan tidak wajar, maka saat itu juga dia akan berguling-guling frustasi sambil mengacak rambut bermodel ekor ayam kebanggaannya itu.

Demi Jasin-sama yang agung, sejak sekolah dasar, Sasuke adalah kakak kelas Hinata. Dia merupakan teman sekaligus rival dari Hyuuga Neji. Perbedaan umur 4 tahun, yang menyebabkan Sasuke dan Hinata tidak satu sekolah lagi ketika sekolah menengah. Apa ini yang menyebabkan Hinata—gadis yang paling dipujanya—melupakannya.

Tidak!

Tidak mungkin Hinata melupakannya hanya karena masalah sepele seperti itu. Uchiha. Apakah dia lupa dengan nama besar keluarga 'Uchiha'? Ayolah, tak ada yang tak kenal siapa Uchiha. Lalu apa yang menyebabkan gadis mungil itu tidak mengingatnya?

"Kau benar-benar tidak ingat padaku, Hinata?" Sasuke masih belum menyerah bertanya. Hanya untuk memastikan.

"Be-benar... A-aku benar-benar tidak tahu siapa Anda, Tuan."

"Uchiha. Namaku Uchiha Sasuke."

Deg!

Bola mata beriris ungu itu membulat tak percaya. "Se-senpai... A-anda Uchiha-senpai teman Neji-nii?"

"Hn. Sekarang kau sudah ingat padaku?" seringai tipis terulas di bibir Uchiha itu.

"I-iya. Go-gomenasai, senpai..."

"Tak apa, Hinata. Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu, mungkin kau sudah lupa padaku," ujar Sasuke merendah. Hinata semakin tak enak hati atas kejadian ini.

"Apa kabarmu, Hinata?" Sasuke mencoba mencairkan suasana yang sedikit canggung itu.

"Ba-baik, senpai."

"Kau mau ke mana?"

"A-aku mau kembali ke pe-pesta," jawab Hinata sembari menyematkan anak rambutnya ke belakang telinga. Sungguh, jika waktu dapat berhenti sejenak, maka saat-saat seperti inilah yang ingin dihentikan Sasuke.

Saking terpananya dengan tindakan kecil Hinata, tanpa sadar tangan Sasuke terulur menyentuh helaian indigo itu untuk membenarkan jepit rambut yang dipakai Hinata. Tubuh Hinata menegang mendapat perlakuan tiba-tiba dari Sasuke. Dengan jarak yang sedekat ini, dia bisa menghirup aroma jeruk dari sabun yang dipakai Sasuke. Perlahan, wajah Hinata menjadi bersemu merah. Sasuke, kau memang tak salah pilih.

Sadar akan tindakannya, Sasuke segera menarik tangannya dan menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Hinata.

"Maaf, tadi jepit rambutmu hampir jatuh," ujar Sasuke datar. Padahal dalam hatinya merutuki perbuatannya yang lancang memegang surai lembut itu. Detak jantungnya juga tak beraturan ketika tak sengaja dia menghirup aroma lavender yang menguar dari tubuh mungil di hadapannya.

"Ti-tidak a-apa-apa, se-senpai. Ka-kalau begitu, a-aku permisi du-dulu..." Dia ingin segera berlalu dari hadapan senpainya ini.

"Tunggu..." sebelah tangan Sasuke menghentikan gerakan Hinata dengan genggaman lembut di tangan gadis manis itu. " Aku juga mau kembali ke pesta. Ayo kita sama-sama," ajak Sasuke sembari menarik tangan kecil itu.

Entah mengapa suhu sekitar mereka memanas yang berimbas pada suhu tubuh masing-masing hanya karena sentuhan—bisa dibilang genggaman tangan itu. Tak hanya itu, koridor tempat mereka bertemu pun seakan menjadi jalan setapak di tengah taman bunga yang sedang bermekaran.

Hm, setelah ini pasti akan ada cerita menarik di antara mereka berdua...

* * *

*Owari (?)*

* * *

Fic abal dariku lagi :p

Rencana pengin dibuat two shoot. Tapi ntar deh. Cukup segini dulu aja *ditimpuk*

Mind to review :) ?


	2. Chapter 2

Indah

Satu kata yang melukiskan semua tentang dirimu

Aku mencintaimu, Hinata

**Just a fic for Yukio Hisa. Enjoy it, dear :)**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T**

**Pair : U. Sasuke – H. Hinata**

**Warning : Abalisme, gajenisme, OOC etc**

**.**

**:..:**

**.**

It's time to holiday!

Kali ini, Uchiha bungsu itu harus berterima kasih pada setan kecil yang menjadi musuhnya selama ini. Pasalnya, setan kecil—Uchiha Hikaru—itulah yang mengusulkan untuk mengajak _sensei_ cantik itu ke Taman Hiburan. Bukan tanpa alasan, Hikaru mengajak kedua anak manusia berlainan _gender_ itu berlibur. Uchiha Itachi—ayah dari setan kecil itu tengah mengurusi cabang Uchiha Corp di kawasan Eropa. Tentunya dengan ditemani istri tercinta—Uchiha Yuugao. Sedangkan kakek Fugaku dan nenek Mikoto sedang menghadiri suatu acara penting bersama kolega-kolega Uchiha Corp yang lain.

Oleh karenanya, tidak ada yang bisa diajak jalan-jalan selain sang paman tercinta, Uchiha Sasuke. Dan tentunya menjadi keuntungan tersendiri bagi Sasuke, ketika Hikaru juga mengajak Hinata, _sensei_ cantik itu, pergi bersama mereka.

**.**

**:..:**

**.**

"Kau benar-benar sudah menghubungi gurumu, Bocah?" tanya Sasuke. Kini mereka tengah menunggu kedatangan bidadari cantik—menurut Sasuke—di sebuah bangku di Taman Hiburan itu.

"Sudah, _Ji-san_. Aku juga meminta _sensei_ membuatkan bekal untukku," ujar Hikaru sembari meringis kecil menampakkan sepasang giginya yang sudah tanggal.

Bekal? Apakah ini akan menjadi semacam piknik keluarga? Sasuke menyeringai kecil. Oh, kau harus benar-benar berterimakasih pada setan kecil itu, Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

"_Sensei_! Di sini...!" pekik Hikaru sambil melambaikan kedua tangan kecilnya ke arah Hinata.

Dengan berlari kecil, Hinata menghampiri kedua laki-laki beriris _onyx _itu.

"_Go-gomen_... a-aku terlambat... hahh hahh..." Hinata mengatur napasnya yang seddikit terengah-engah.

"Tidak apa-apa, _Sensei_."

"_Go-gomenasai_, Uchiha-_senpai_," kata Hinata sembari menunduk pada Sasuke.

Pipi merah dan napas yang terengah itu telah mengalihkan dunia Sasuke. Oh, andai jemarinya dapat menyentuh pipi mulus itu. Andai napas yang terengah itu menerpa wajah pucatnya... Lagi-lagi imajinasi liar Sasuke mulai merajai otaknya. Seketika, dia tersadar dan kembali ke dunia yang seharusnya.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Kami juga baru tiba di sini, Hinata..."

Senyum!

Seulas senyum terlukis di wajah _stoic _pria itu. Hanya seulas, bahkan hampir tidak terlihat. Tapi ada!

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita naiki semua permainan yang ada di sini. Ayo, _Sensei_!" Hikaru mulai berlarian menjauh dari dua manusia dewasa itu.

Sasuke yang tau Hinata kerepotan membawa bekal segera menawarkan diri untuk membawakannya.

"Sini, biar aku yang bawa bekal itu, Hinata..."

"A-ano... tidak usah, _Senpai_. A-aku masih kuat membawanya..."

Set!

Seketika, Sasuke mengambil bekal itu dari tangan Hinata.

Halus. Apa itu tadi? Sesuatu yang lembut yang tak sengaja tersentuh tangan Sasuke saat mengambil alih kotak bekal itu. Tangan Hinata? Benarkah sesuatu yang lembut itu adalah tangan Hinata? Kini Sasuke mulai berpikir, bahwa segala yang ada dalam diri gadis manis itu adalah kelembutan. Termasuk bib—

"Biar aku yang bawa, Hinata. Dan satu lagi. jangan memanggilku _senpai_. Aku geli mendengarnya. Mulai sekarang kau harus memanggilku Sasuke. Sasuke-_kun_. Mengerti?" cerocos Sasuke. Kau lihat, ada seringaian kecil terpampang di wajahnya ketika mengucap kalimat terakhir?

Hinata yang merasa terintimidasi, mau tak mau harus mengikuti perintah Sasuke.

"Ba-baik, Sa-sasuke-_kun_..."

Blush. Wajah Hinata merona seketika, kontras dengan wajah Sasuke yang menyeringai lebar.

"_Sensei, Ji-san_! Ayo kemari! Kita naik ini!" teriak Hikaru sambil menunjuk salah satu wahana.

"Ayo kita ke sana!"

Set! Tangan Hinata yang bebas, kini telah ada dalam genggaman tangan Sasuke. Merah. Wajah mungil itu benar-benar merah mendapat perlakuan istimewa dari Sasuke. _How lucky you are, Girl!_

**.**

**.**

Mereka terlihat sangat gembira. Terlebih Sasuke, sejak menggandeng tangan Hinata sampai mereka yang kini tengah menikmati bekal Hinata, tak henti-hentinya menyunggingkan senyum lebar yang jarang diperlihatkannya.

"Hmm.. keluarga yang bahagia."

"Iya, benar-benar keluarga yang harmonis. Lihat! Anak itu persis seperti ayahnya."

"Iya. Ahh, sepertinya ada yang kurang. Seharusnya, anak seumuran dia sudah punya adik."

"Em, mungkin akan lebih cocok kalau adiknya perempuan, seperti ibunya."

"Uhh, aku jadi iri melihat mereka."

Sasuke menyeringai, Hinata salah tingkah, Hikaru tetap asyik dengan _bentou_ di pangkuannya.

Diam-diam Hinata melirik _senpai_ tampan itu. Merasa kalau ada yang meliriknya, Sasuke langsung mengarahkan pandangannya ke Hinata.

"Ada apa? Kau terlihat salah tingkah, Hinata. Ada yang salah denganku?"

Telak. Pertanyaan—lebih tepatnya pernyataan Sasuke tepat sasaran. Kontan, pipi Hinata yang merah itu kian memerah setelah mendengar kalimat Sasuke itu.

"A-ano... tidak apa-apa, _Senpai_," Hinata menunduk sembari meremas rok yang dipakainya.

"Apa karena omongan orang-orang itu?"

Perkataan Sasuke sukses membuat pipi tembam itu bertambah merah.

"Sudah, jangan dipikirkan. Biarkan saja..."

Ya, biarkan saja. Toh, tidak terjadi apa-apa di antara mereka. _Senpai-_nya saja tidak mempermasalahkannya. Jadi, apa yang harus dipermasalahkannya?

Oh, tahukah kau, Hinata, dengan tidak mempermasalahkan apapun, mereka—yang menggunjingkanmu dengan Sasuke—akan semakin membicarakan kalian. Namun, apakah kau juga tahu, bahwa pria di hadapanmu itu sungguh berharap, apa yang mereka bicarakan suatu ketika menjadi kenyataan? Ahh, semoga Jasin-_sama_ mengabulkan doa pria kesepian itu.

**.**

**.**

"_Sensei_, terima kasih ya, sudah menemaniku jalan-jalan," ujar Hikaru riang dalam dekapan Sasuke. Kini mereka ada di tengah jembatan, di mana mereka akan berpisah menuju rumah masing-masing.

"Iya, sama-sama, Hika-_kun_," jawab Hinata,"Sampai di rumah Hika-_kun_ harus segera belajar, ya."

"_Hai, Sensei_. Hikaru akan belajar dengan giat. Janji tidak akan banyak main-main lagi," janji Hikaru sambil mengepalkan sebelah tangannya ke udara.

"Hei.. hei.. Awas nanti jatuh, Bocah!" seru Sasuke menahan dan menyeimbangkan badannya yang sedikit oleng karena ulah Hikaru.

"Iya, _Ji-san_..."

Sedang Hinata hanya terkikik geli melihat tingkah mereka,"Baiklah, sebagai perpisahan, boleh _Sensei_ meminta ciuman perpisahan?"

**.**

Snatch!

Kedua bola mata hitam pekat milik Sasuke membelalak. Apakah dia salah dengar? Tidak. Kau tidak salah dengar, Sasuke. Benar. Hinata memang minta ciuman perpisahan. Tetapi bukan padamu. Pada Hikaru, keponak—setan kecil itu.

**.**

"Tentu, _Sensei_!" ujar Hikaru sembari meringis kecil.

**.**

Apa! Tidak! Tidak boleh! Apapun yang ada pada Hinata hanya miliknya. Milik Uchiha Sasuke seorang. Tidak ada yang boleh menyentuh apa yang sudah menjadi miliknya. Bahkan seorang ana—setan kecil nan polos pun tak boleh menyentuhnya. Terlebih menciumnya. Tidak!

**.**

Perlahan Hinata mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Hikaru, dan mengarahkan pipi putih tembamnya agar mudah dijangkau bibir kecil Hikaru.

**.**

Ahh!

Otak jeniu—mesum Sasuke mulai berfungsi. Jika setan kecil itu boleh mencium Hinata, maka sebagai paman dati setan kecil itu, tentunya dia juga boleh mencium Hinata. Bukankah tadi Hinata sendiri yang meminta. Lihat, seringai mesum itu jelas sudah terpampang di bibir pria penuh pesona itu.

Sedikit lagi. Sedikit lagi dia dapat mengjangkaunya. Meraih apa yang selama ini menjadi incarannya.

Sasuke, kau benar-ben—

**.**

Cup!

Chu~

**.**

Blush!

Hinata terbelalak. Pipi putihnya kini memerah tak terkira. Kesadarannya masih hilang entah ke mana.

**.**

Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat wajah merah Hinata. Akhirnya, apa yang selama ini diincar Sasuke telah ia dapatkan. Ah, tidak. Lebih tepatnya ia curi.

Ya, ciuman Hinata. Bahkan Sasuke mendapatkan ciuman itu dari bibir tipis Hinata. Ciuman pertama Sasuke di umurnya yang sudah lebih dari seperempat abad ini. Hanya Hinata. Hanya untuk Hinata, ciuman pertama itu. Betapa bahagianya kau, Sasuke.

**.**

Pun begitu dengan Hinata. Ciuman pertama yang dia jaga hanya untuk suaminya kelak telah tercuri oleh pria tampan penuh pesona yang ada di depannya ini. Pria tampan bak iblis bersayap malaikat itu yang mencuri ciuman pertamanya. Andai saja dia punya pilihan, maka dia akan menenggelamkan diri di laut saat itu juga.

Selama ini, tidak ada perasaan seperti tersengat listrik ataupun geleyar bahagia seperti ada kupu-kupu yang berterbangan di perutnya. Tidak ada sekalipun. Sampai detik-detik ketika _senpai_ tampan itu mengecup bibirnya. Dia baru sekali ini merasakan perasaan seperti ini.

**.**

Mulanya, Hinata hanya ingin mengucapkan salam perpisahan untuk anak didiknya, Hikaru. Sebagai seorang guru dengan sifat keibuan yang penuh dengan rasa sayang, tak ada salahnya, kan, jika dia meminta sebuah kecupan perpisahan—di pipi—dari anak didiknya. Hanya kecupan singkat, tidak lebih.

Namun, kenyataannya permintaan itu yang salah diartikan oleh paman dari anak didiknya itu. Kecupan pipi yang seharusnya hanya dia dapatkan dari anak didiknya, bertambah dengan kecupan bibir oleh orang lain—dengan tiba-tiba pula.

**.**

"_Sensei... Sensei_ tidak apa-apa, kan?" ujar Hikaru. Tangan kecilnya dilambai-lambaikan di depan wajah Hinata.

"Oh, eh... I-iya, _se-sensei _ti-tidak a-apa-apa..." kata Hinata terbata-bata begitu sadar dari keterkejutannya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku pulang dulu ya, _Sensei_. Ayo, _Ji-san_. Kita pulang..." ajak Hikaru pada Sasuke.

Sasuke yang masih menatap Hinata dengan senyumannya kini mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Hikaru.

"Kau duluan dulu, ya. _Ji-san_ mau bicara dengan _Sensei_ sebentar," kata Sasuke sambil menurunkan Hikaru dari gendongannya.

"Oke..." begitu turun dari gendongan Sasuke, Hikaru langsung berlarian mengejar kupu-kupu di sekitar Hinata dan Sasuke.

"Maaf."

Satu kata yang meluncur dari bibir Sasuke. Dia tampak merasa bersalah. Tubuhnya dia sandarkan pada pembatas jembatan. Mata _onyx_-nya menatap langit senja yang mulai kemerahan.

"Maaf, aku tak bermaksud melecehkanmu atau apa. Ciuman itu... adalah ciuman pertamaku, Hinata. Aku... Sudah lama aku menyukaimu. Bahkan sejak kita sekolah dasar dulu..." Rentetan kalimat panjang itu terucap begitu saja dari bibir tipis Sasuke.

"_Se-senpai_..."

"Aku menyukaimu. Benar-benar menyukaimu. Tapi sepertinya kau tidak tahu. Malah kupikir, kau menjauhiku. Saat sekolah dasar dulu, ketika aku mengunjungi Hyuuga _mansion_ untuk bertemu dengan Neji—ahh, lebih tepatnya menengokmu—kau malah mengacuhkanku. Terlebih ketika kau tengah bercanda dengan teman laki-lakimu yang berambut coklat itu, hatiku benar-benar sakit..."

"...ahh, ada apa denganku, sih. Kenapa aku jadi seperti ini. Lupakan soal yang tadi, Hinata. Kau, segera pulanglah. Hari sudah sore. Maaf soal yang tadi..." Sasuke beranjak dari sandarannya.

Set!

Satu tarikan kecil di lengan Sasuke sukses menghentikan langkahnya.

"_A-ano, Senpai_... A-aku... A-ku juga me-menyukai, _Senpai_."

**.**

**:..:**

**.**

Tring...

**From: Sasuke-kun**

**Subject: I miss you, Hime**

Kau ada acara malam ini?

Aku akan menjemputmu jam 8. Segera bersiaplah.

Aku mencintaimu

**.**

**To: Sasuke-kun**

**Subject: re I miss you, Hime**

Tidak, Sasuke-_kun_. Memangnya kita mau ke mana?

Baiklah, aku akan segera bersiap-siap.

Aku juga mencintaimu

**.**

**:..:**

**.**

**+ OWARI +**

Ini lanjutan dari fic gaje ane. Cukup twoshoot aja. Hehe...

Mohon maaf jika kurang berkenan.. ane masih belajar :)

(**Cherry Kuchiki**) Makasih :) Semoga lanjutannya ini makin gantung *siramkuahsoto* :p (**KatesCalifoenia**) Di chap ini ada kencannya *kayaknya* :p iyaa, Pororo yg penguin itu XD (**Zae-Hime**)Makasih :) ini udah dibikinin sekuelnya. Semoga masih suka :p (**Yukio Hisa**) Sama2 ^.^ Ini udah lanjut. semoga depresinya menghilang *ehh* :) (**Kiki**) sip b^.^d (**sasuhina-caem**) moga semanis yg buat yah.. *plak* selamat mengunyah chapter ini :p (**RK-Hime**) Iya. tapi gak dapet feel flashback-nya *ditaboks* :p ini udah update :) (**Aiza-chan Kim**) owari-nya cuma kamuflase kok *lemparsendal* :p Yosh! Semangat e^_^9 (**Lonely'Strawberry**) semanis yg buat gak? *plak!* :p ini udah dilanjut :) (**Mamoka**) jadinya twoshoot kok :) jangan panggil senpai ahh. ane masih baru :p semoga suka :) (**Chikuma unlogin**) APA! O~O *zoom* ane bukan Oro ~..~" berasa jadi siluman ular kalo dipanggil Oro-san. Kkk~ maaf, fluffy apaan yak *authorkatrok* :p semoga lanjutannya makin disuka *ehh*

Yosh! Mind to review?


End file.
